Marriage
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Just a bunch of song ficschapters about the STH poppin' the question. So what's goin' on? And Tails has a girlfriend, how cute! Hope you like! COMPLETE
1. Shadow & Affy

Marriage

Chapter 1: Shadow & Affy

A/N: I'm back! Okay, this is going to be a bunch of song fics mushed into one fic. Every one will be a different song, but they'll basically be the same plot. Any questions?

Shadow: Why are you doing this?

Cause I want to.

Sonic: You're gonna torture all of us, aren't you?

nods Yep. Most likely.

Amy: Can my dress be silk?

shrugs Sure, why not? On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Why do we need these? It's called a DISclaimer, thus just saying we don't own stuff. We all know we don't own Sega, or Nintendo, or all those fun things, and we don't own characters, plots from the show, or anything. So why even say it? I won't say it after this chapter. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega. All I own is Taffy. Christy owns Affy, and we both own Sara.

Shadow grinned. Affy would never suspect this. His plan would be the best he had ever pulled off. The only bad thing about it though...he needed help from Taffy.

"Taffy? Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Go ahead."

"Can I borrow your O-Town CD? Please?"

Taffy looked up at him oddly. "You, Shadow, want to borrow a CD, my O-Town CD, from, me, Taffy? The little sister who you hate?"

"Yeah, basically."

"It's in my CD portfolio on my desk."

"Thanks Taffy."

"Whatever."

The black and red hedgehog entered their room and walked over to Taffy's side to her desk where the burgundy case sat. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, searching for the disk he needed. Finding it, he removed it from the case and popped it into his stereo, closed and locked the door, and then set about learning the lyrics to the song he wanted.

"Oh, Shadow, a karaoke bar?" Affy asked, gazing at the building. "What's the deal?"

Shadow took her hand in his. "Come on, it'll be fun. Everyone else is already here." He led her to the door and smiled down at her. "Just have fun, okay?"

"Alright..."

The two hedgehogs entered the bar and made their way to the booth they would be sharing with the others. Rouge was already drinking, looking slightly fuzzled and giggling and nothing. Sonic was cuddling with Amy, and Knuckles was whispering in Taffy's ear.

"You had better not be corrupting my sister's mind, echidna," Shadow snapped, half jokingly.

"I'm not," he replied, and went on whispering. Taffy blushed and giggled a second later.

Affy smiled at the couple, and then grinned up at Shadow. "So, what do you have planned? Or are you guys all in this together?"

Sonic patted Amy on the head. "Well...It's sort of like an individual/group thing. We're in it together, but we do it alone."

The girls, except Rouge, looked at each other, puzzled. What were they talking about?

Shadow sat down and wrapped his arm around Affy's waist, tickling her tail as he did. "Well, just a few more seconds and we'll get this party started!"

The group chatted about pointless things for a while, like what was better, cheddar cheese or American, orange popsicles or cherry, and other stupid things. Rouge continued to get drunk. And the girls were still confused about what the guys were going to do.

As the lights dimmed, a man came out onto the stage and smiled at the crowd. "Alright! Are we ready to listen to some great performances tonight or what? First up, we have Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Affy looked around. Shadow had slipped away, and now he was standing on the stage at the microphone.

"This is for a special girl in my life."

__

If I were a painter, mixing my colors

How could I ever find the blue of your eyes

The canvas could never capture the light of your smile

And girl if I were a sculptor, working in marble

I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face

The curve of your body, the feel of your skin

My hands could never, ever trace

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong

I'll give my heart in a song

If I were an actor, I could be someone

Someone who always knows the right things to say

But as soon as I'd see you, I'd forget all my lines

And you'd never know what I feel inside

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong

I'll give my heart in a song

There's no other way

That I know to say

How much I love you

And if you'll only give me a chance

I will try and find a melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong

I'll give my heart in a song

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong

I'll give my heart in a song

You know I'm not a painter, actor, baby so it don't matter

I'll give my heart in a song

Affy sat, wide-eyed as Shadow approached her.

"This is my girl, Affy. I love her with all my heart, and it's time I asked her something." Shadow kneeled down and opened the small box he pulled from his pocket, revealing a diamond ring. "Affy, will you marry me?"

The red hedgehog burst into tears. "Oh, Shadow! Of course I will!" She waited long enough for Shadow to put the ring on her finger and then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lifted her head with a finger and whispered, "I love you, Affy." Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A few months later, Shadow stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Affy to appear. He was incredibly nervous, and yet calm.

Tails stood next to him, being his best man. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Shadow. You're acting like Sonic near water."

That calmed him. Nothing would make him like Sonic, except the fact that they were both hedgehogs.

He still couldn't believe that Affy had said yes. Sure she loved him, but he didn't know she was that ready. But now...After today, they would be together forever.

Music snapped him out of his reverie and he looked to the end of the aisle. Affy stood there, waiting, and then starting forward towards Shadow. Her dress, made of silk, was pure white with small pink flowers sewn on around the waist. The bouquet in her hands was made of lilies, a single red rose in the center.

Affy was now at Shadow's side, smiling up at him. He smiled back and took her by the arm.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here does not approve of this arrangement, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence.

The priest continued(FCO But I'm not gonna write it. Takes too long!), and soon, after what seemed like forever, he declared, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shadow moved Affy's veil back and bent down, placing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. The occupants of the room stood up and clapped as they went back down, hand in hand, smiling. They passed Taffy, who was crying slightly, being held by Knuckles. He was patting her head and mumbling something to her.

The two hedgehogs grinned at the sight, knowing what was coming. Shadow had flipped out when he was told, but was now looking forward to it. Affy had squealed and hugged her, now, sister-in-law and they had chatted endlessly on, planning. The event? Taffy was six weeks pregnant.

After the reception, throwing the bouquet(caught by Amy), and hugging Taffy good-bye, the newly weds made their way to Shadow's car, which had been Silly Stringed, shaving creamed, and tin canned. They got in, and, waving as they pulled away, headed off to their honeymoon.

__

End Chapter One


	2. Sonic & Amy

Marriage

Chapter 2: Sonic & Amy

A/N : I'm back with the second chapter of this lovely little ficcy-poo. After letting Christy red chapter one, I was greatly rewarded. She said she would have to do something for me, and I think she's gonna draw me something. No objections, of course, so...first, any questions?

Amy: Can my dress be silk?

I already answered that last chapter. Yes Amy, it can be silk.

Sonic: Can you not make me sing a sappy song?

Maybe. Depends. I don't have many good song to pick from. Remember I still have two more chapters after this.

Knuckles: When are you doing Me and Taffy?

Most likely next chapter. Big most likely.

Knuckles: Good.

Anything else guys?

Rouge: Am I in this chapter?

No. On with the fic! Oh, one more thing. The chapters might be a little shorter, and at the beginning, the story loops back to before the bar, then jumps to the bar and then to the wedding.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

Sonic grinned as he flipped through the CDs in the small collection of Cream's. She had so many, how could he pick the right one?

A light blue disk caught his eye. Pulling it out, he saw that is was Clay Aiken, Amy's favorite artist. The hedgehog informed Cream he was borrowing it, and then left to learn the lyrics.

At home, he hurried to his room and locked himself in. Sonic put the CD in his stereo, turned up the volume just loud enough so drown out his voice, and set to work.

"Sonic, why are we here?" Amy asked, hanging onto his arm.

"Oh, you know, Amy. This is where we're meeting tonight with everybody." Sonic steered her through the doors and over to where the group was waiting. A few moments later Shadow and Affy arrived, the red hedgehog looking slightly confused.

While they were watching Shadow perform, Sonic pulled the CD case from him pocket, carefully so Amy wouldn't notice to movement. Knuckles glanced at him over Taffy's head and smirked. Sonic grinned back at him and nodded.

When Shadow popped the question to Affy, Sonic sneaked away to back stage. "Track three, will ya?"

The DJ nodded and stuck the disk in the stereo. The hedgehog grinned and stepped out onto the stage. Everything went silent for a moment, until...

"SONIC?!" Amy squealed.

"Like, Shadow, this is for the special girl in my life."

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight_

Something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you

Something 'bout the way your lips invite

Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around

And I want you to be mine

And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

You feel it in the way

There's something 'bout the way you steal my mind

There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep

Oh girl

Maybe it's the look that's in your eyes

Or maybe it's they way it makes me feel to see you smile

And the reasons they may change

But what I'm feeling stays the same

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

You feel it in the way

I can't put my fingers on

Just what it is that makes me love you

Oh baby

So don't ask me to describe

I get all choked up inside

Just thinkin' 'bout the way

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

It's in the way that you move me

And they way that you tease me

The way

You feel it in the way

There's something 'bout the way you look tonight

There's nothing more to say than

I feel it in the way

Sonic came down off the stage and approached Amy, just as Shadow had done to Affy a few moments ago. Her eyes were wide and she had a small smile on her face. She started to cry as he kneeled down.

"You already know what I'm about to ask, but Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy threw her arms around his neck and hugged. "Of course Sonic!"

The two hedgehogs kissed, and then grinned at everybody.

Sonic waited impatiently at the altar for Amy. Gentle music was playing, driving him nuts. But it was Amy's idea, so he would live with it.

To take his mind off the music, he glanced around the place. Shadow and Affy were still on their honeymoon; Knuckles and Taffy were sitting towards the front; Cream, Cheese, and Peaches were in the middle, Peaches crying; and Tails and Sara were next to Knuckles and Taffy.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts when the music suddenly changed. He turned to see Amy at the end of the aisle, starting her walk down.

Her dress was pure silk, with a string of pearls sewn around the neckline. Her bouquet was made of lavender lilies.

"You're beautiful, Amy," Sonic whispered when she reached him. Amy blushed and they turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone opposes this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. He continued(FCO: Like I said before, I'm not writing it. It takes too long.) and soon Sonic and Amy were officially married.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sonic moved her veil back and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on Amy's lips. Everybody stood and applauded as the two hedgehogs made their way back down the aisle. At the reception, they barely paid any attention to what was going on around them.

After all was said and done, the bouquet was thrown(caught by Taffy), hugs were distributed, and tears were shed, Sonic and Amy headed to the limo (which had been "decorated") and went off on their honeymoon.

_End chapter 2_


	3. Knuckles & Taffy

Marriage

Chapter 3-Knuckles & Taffy

A/n: Chapter 3! Woo-hoo! This is my fastest fic ever! Let's see how fast I can get to chapter 5! Okay, any questions?

Knuckles: Am I gonna have to sing a sissy song?

Most likely. I don't have any romantic hard rock songs, sorry. Will BSB work?

Knuckles: Yeah, I guess.

Taffy: What color is my dress?

Uh...lavender?

Taffy: Okay! I like that color! Knuckles, don't you think that lavender is a pretty color?

Knuckles: Uh...yeah, Taffy. Yes it is.

-- Okay...Well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: look earlier. I will not repeat anything.

Knuckles sighed. Amy had the worst collection of CDs ever. Clay Aiken? NSync? Spice Girls? _Backstreet Boys? _What was up with that girl? Where was the Ozzy, the rock stuff, the dark stuff? He sighed again and picked a random CD (Backstreet Boys-Black and Blue), put it in the stereo and set it on a random track.

He listened for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened. It was perfect. Taffy loved this song, and the group, so he would do it, only for her. Always for her.

"Amy, I'm borrowing your CD. Later." Knuckles left her house, Amy looking slightly puzzled on why he would borrow a CD from her. But she shrugged and went back to the dishes.

"Knuckles, why on Earth are we here?" Taffy dug her heels into the ground and stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

The echidna put his arm around her waist and attempted to get her inside. She wouldn't budge. "Because it'll be fun and everyone else is going to be here."

The albino hedgehog wrinkled her nose. "But you had better not make me sing. I hate doing anything in front of people I don't know." She let up on the stoppage and followed him in the karaoke bar.

While they waited for the others to arrive, Knuckles whispered things in her ear, things like how much he loved her, why he always stared at her, and what he would do if he got bored. He noticed Shadow and Affy come in, and Shadow snapped, "You had better not be corrupting my sister's mind, echidna."

Knuckles smirked and whispered some more, causing Taffy to giggle and blush.

Soon enough everyone had arrived and the lights dimmed. Shadow had slipped away, followed by Sonic. As soon as they had done their thing, he himself crept away, taking caution Taffy didn't notice his edging away slightly. She didn't, thankfully. The echidna handed the disk to the DJ, and then waited for everybody to settle down.

"All right. I'm Knuckles, the white hedgehog over there is my girl Taffy, and you can all guess what's going on now. But anyway, this is for you, Taffy."

__

I open my eyes I see your face

I cannot hide, I can't erase

The way you make me feel inside

You complete me, girl that's why

There's something about you makes me feel

Baby my heart wants to reveal

I'm down on my knees I'm askin' you

And these three words I wanna hear from you

Yes, I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes, I will

So these three words I promise you

Yes, I will

Give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes, I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes, I will

Baby I promise you

Yes, I will

Give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Oh yes, I will

This is no ordinary love

And I can never have enough

Of all the things you've given to me

Put upon to my soul my everything

Every night I thank you Lord

For giving me strength to love her more and more

Each day I promise her

As long as I hear those three words

Yes, I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes, I will

So these three words I promise you

Yes, I will

Give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes, I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes, I will

Baby, I promise you

Yes, I will

Give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

I stand beside you

In everything you do

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

Baby I'll be there

Baby I will be there

God if I quit

I will carry this through

Together was part of

This promise to you

Yes, I will

Take your hand and walk with you

Yes, I will

So these three words I promise you

Yes, I will

Give you everything you need

And start a family with you

Yes, I will

Yes, I will

Yes, I will

Everything's gonna be alright

It's gonna be alright

I, I love

I love

I will

Taffy's eyes were wet as Knuckles approached her. She wiped her tears away hurriedly and looked into his amethyst eyes.

"Taffy C. Hedgehog, will you marry me?"

The albino hedgehog nodded and started crying as Knuckles placed the ring on her finger. The echidna pulled her into his arms and held her, whispering in her ear again. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shadow, his ear twitching and his eyes narrowed.

Knuckles stood patiently at the altar, waiting for his wedding to officially start. Next to him he could hear Shadow mumbling under his breath about knives, garbage bags, and rocks. Nothing to worry about. It was normal. He hoped.

Preparing the ceremony had been a big ordeal. Taffy had trouble deciding on what color her dress should be, since she would look odd in white because she is white. She had finally settled on lavender. Then came the problem of what to do with Shadow so he wouldn't kill him. Sonic had suggested making him best man. So Knuckles had.

His memory was interrupted by the music changing. He snapped his head up to see the object of his affections starting towards him. She was holding a bouquet of lilies with a tulip in the center. The only part of her outfit that wasn't fancy were her sunglasses, but he looked past that.

As she reached the altar, Taffy linked her arm with Knuckles and they stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone does not agree to this arrangement, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but with a look from Taffy, he quickly shut it.

The priest continued and people were getting teary. At last he said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Knuckles lowered his head slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Taffy's lips. He could hear Shadow growl behind him. Everybody in the church stood and clapped as they made their way back down the aisle, and the saw a few flashed go off.

After the reception, the two headed off to their limo, which, as the rest had, been "decorated". As they drove off, Shadow ran after it, shouting, "You better not hurt my sister, echidna!"

_End chapter 3_


	4. Tails & Sasha

Marriage

Chapter 4-Tails & Sasha

FCO: The final chapter! Ooh, I'm so excited! Finally, I'll have another finished fic! Yay! dances Okay, but first, I have to say something.

Amy: What would that be?

FCO: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELENE!!! Yes, guys, go give a birthday review to BlackBabe, please! Okay, now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own Taffy and Sasha. Affy owns, well, Affy. Sega owns everything else. Selene owns Mandy & Candy, though.

Tails sighed. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his legs hurt, even his ears hurt. Everything hurt. He had been working on the Tornado X all morning, afternoon, and into the evening. And now he was looking through Mandy and Candy's CD collection, or rather, hoard. They had everything. Soundtracks, rock, pop, rap, country, Spanish, polka, soothing sounds...and for some reason they had something entitled "Sonic Themes." (FCO: Hey, Affy, give ya two guesses on what CD it is!)

The fox pulled Dream Street from it's pocket and looked at it. The boys on the front looked like they were about his age (FCO: Let's say that both DS and Tails are a little older...like old enough to be married!) so it seemed that the songs wouldn't be too hard for him to sing. He stuck the disk into his portable player, put his headphones on, and listened.

About 45 minutes later, he grinned, stopped the disk, and went into his room, still grinning ear to ear.

Sasha clung to his arm lightly later that evening. She smiled up at Tails as he squeezed her hand gently. "What are we doing tonight, Tailth?"

"Karaoke tonight. Sonic picked it out. Are you okay with it?" Tails asked, a slightly worried look crossing his face.

The black kitsune nodded her head. "It's fine! I love karaoke. It's fun to see what songs people sing." She poked his arm lightly. "Are you going to sing, Tailth?"

"I think I will."

"What song are you going to sing?"

"It's a surprise."

The two foxes entered the bar to find out they were the last to arrive. They sat in the booth and watched as Shadow sang to Affy, Sonic to Amy, and Knuckles to Taffy. Sasha watched with sparkling eyes, commenting on how romantic it all was. As she congratulated Taffy and Knuckles, Tails slipped away silently.

"Number eleven, please." He handed the disk to the DJ. "Um, as much as I've been wanting to do this, I'm afraid everybody knows what's going on. But I'll do anything for the love of my life, Sasha."

__

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah, well, well

I just don't understand,

Can't help the way I feel,

It's crazy but it's true

Cause when you touch my hand

I know this feeling's real

Tell me, are you feeling it, too?

I know you're scared

To show you care

Just let me show you how

Can't you see what you mean to me?

You're all I need right now

I just want someone to hold me tonight

Oh, oh, yeah

Somebody who's holding me tight

Oh, oh, well, well, alright

Can't say I know for sure

Can't say we'll never part

Never gonna let you go

You've heard it all before

But listen to your heart

Give me all you've got and more

Just hold me now

And say you'll stay

Be mine tonight and then

Say you'll never go away

This night will never end

I just want someone to hold me tonight

Oh, oh, yeah

Somebody who's holding me tight

Oh, oh, well, well, alright

I wanna get together with you

(with you)

With every beat of my heart

(every beat of my heart)

I'm on fire, what can I do?

I just want someone to hold me tonight

Oh, oh, yeah

Somebody who's holding me tight

Oh, oh, well, well

I just want someone to hold me tonight

Oh, yeah

Somebody who's holding me tight

Oh, oh, well, well

I just want someone to hold me tonight

(Somebody loving me

Somebody holding me

Oh yeah)

Somebody who's holding me tight

(Somebody loving me

Somebody holding me

Alright)

I just want someone to hold me tonight.

Tails went down on one knee in front of Sara and took her hand in both of his. "Sasha, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Tailth...That was so sweet...of course!" Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his fur while he patted her back soothingly.

Tails grinned as his tails twitched a little. Nervous as hell, yes, but ready for anything. It was the day that, finally, he and Sasha would become an official couple. It had taken months of planning, and he had stopped work on the Tornado X just for her, but it had come down to this.

He looked around at the people who had arrived. His mother was sitting next to Sonic, crying quietly while Amy tried to calm her. Shadow and Affy were next to Taffy, fawning over their niece, Jasmine. Well, Affy was, Shadow just looked at her. Knuckles was next to Taffy, keeping a protective eye on the two girls in his life.

"Wow."

The kitsune turned his attention to the door. Sasha was there, heading towards him. Her bright green eyes stared into his blue ones, and they felt love for each other through their gaze. In her hands was a bouquet of calla lilies, her mother's favorites. She had picked them in memory of her, as she had passed away a few months before he had proposed.

"You're beautiful, Sasha," he said as she reached him.

She smiled and took his arm as they turned.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anybody does not agree with this arrangement, speak now or forever hold your peace." The only sound was Tails' mother crying and Jasmine gurgling.

Soon enough, they were married. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tails looked down at Sasha and she up at him. The two foxes smiled slightly and the golden one leaned down and placed a gentle chaste kiss on her lips.

As they exited the chapel, they could hear Mrs. Prower finally let go and start sobbing. The kitsune duo grinned and continued on.

After the reception, hugs were given, photos were taken, and Sasha got "inducted" into the family by nearly being suffocated my Mrs. Prower's hug. They said their good-byes, tossed the bouquet (caught by Rouge), and headed on to their car and their honeymoon.

_End chapter 4_

The End


End file.
